Previous research has documented the important contribution of personality and cultural factors in a variety of health outcomes. New research bridges the gap by emphasizing the role of the family unit as a mediating factor in the physical, social and psychological health and adaptation of family members. Psychologists, physicians and sociologists are collaborating in the proposed research to assess 4 domains of family functioning and to relate these, both individually and in combination, to individual and global health outcomes of family members. The family variables of affect, family structure, world view and social network will be compared directly to the following individual outcome variables: psychological symptoms, personality assets, work or school functioning, social and interpersonal relationships, life satisfaction, physical health and self-esteem. The domains of family functioning will be assessed through direct observation of interaction including psychophysiological recordings, structure interview and questionnaires. Long term objectives are to identify those aspects of family life which are associated with health outcome, to devise a methodology for their reliable and practical assessment and to creat profiles of family functioning which ultimately will index families as to levels of risk to later maladaptation.